The Twelfth Annual 'Wicked' Greg Awards
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: Hello, everyone! It's that time of year again! Every year, the 'Wicked' fanfiction community gathers together for the annual Greg Awards! Time to nominate and vote for your favorite 'Wicked' fanfiction authors and stories. Please read ALL of the rules carefully!
1. Nominations!

**Well, well, well! It's good to see me, isn't it? No need to respond; that was rhetorical. It is I, Fae'sFlower (mostly known as Nia), and welcome back to this year's Greg Awards, our 12th one! This is my third year hosting the Greg Awards (I hosted the 9** **th** **annual back in 2015, and the 11** **th** **awards last year), and I'm so honored to be back again this year! Also, happy WICKED DAY! 15 years on Broadway and STILL going strong!**

 **So, what are the Greg Awards? I'm glad you asked! The Greg Awards are similar to other award shows such as the Tony's or Oscar's, but with… you know… Wicked fanfiction authors and stories. It is named after Gregory McGuire, the author of** **Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West** **; the beloved book that started this all.**

 **You all have exactly ONE (1) month to nominate your favorite authors and stories via review or PM. Guest reviews are more than welcome! From there, I will compile a list of all eligible nominations and the voting will begin. I ask that you read the rules and regulations** ** _CAREFULLY_** **.**

RULES:

1: You can only nominate up to THREE (3) stories or authors per category.

2: You CANNOT nominate yourself.

3: Nominations must be pertinent to the category (No Gelphies in the Fiyeraba section!)

4: Nominations must be from the 'Wicked' PLAY/MUSICAL category (Except for crossovers, but the 'Wicked' BOOK category is a different category!)

5: Try to keep each nomination for a story to a limit of TWO (2) categories (I.E. one story for Best Angst and Best Fiyeraba, but no more categories)

6: To qualify for 'Best Unknown Fic', the fic must have FEWER than FOUR (4) reviews per chapter (If it's a drabble, then less than THREE (3) reviews total.)

7: To qualify for 'Best Dead Story', the fic must have been officially discontinued by the author or not have been updated in at least FOUR (4) months).

8: To qualify for 'Best New Author', the author must have a sign-up date (Found on the top left-hand corner above the profile pic) of after October 30, 2017.

9: Please be nice to the host: Include the name of the story's author and, when nominating the best OC, both the author and story.

10: Stories must have been updated after October 30, 2017, and the authors nominated must have posted something in the 'Wicked' archive after the same date

11: Stories that have won a past Greg Award, regardless of the update date, are NOT ELIGIBLE! This does NOT apply to authors, though. A past Greg Award author winner can be nominated again.

AND NOW *Fanfare* The Categories:

 ** _AUTHORS:_**

Best Author

Best Oneshot Author

Most Humorous Author

Best Romance Author

Best Angst Author

Best New Author

 ** _STORIES:_**

Best Angst

Best AU

Best Crossover

Best Drabble/ Oneshot

Best General

Most Humorous

Best Fiyeraba

Best Gelphie

Best Bessa

Best Other Paring

Best Songfic

Best Original Character (OC)

Best Overall Fic

Best Unknown Fic

Best Parody

Best Dead Story

 **Nominations will close November 30, 2018 at 12:00PM (NOON) EST, a month from today. Again, nominations can be submitted through review of by PMing me. Guest reviews are more than welcome. If you choose to PM, please make the subject "2018 Greg Award Nominations" to make it easier for both you and me.**

 **And…** ** _every_** **year this gets said, and** ** _every_** **year there are always a few stories that get nominated that aren't eligible for breaking one of the above rules. Please know that I will be going through ALL (Yes, ALL!) of the nominations and if it is not eligible, it will be cut from the running.**

 **Spread the word and let the nominating begin!**

 **~ Fae'sFlower (Nia)**


	2. Important Announcement!

Important Announcement!

Hello, everyone! I know I said nominations would close on November 30, 2018 at 12:00 Noon EST, but I have decided to extend the deadline to **Monday December 3, 2018 at 12:00 Noon EST**. You may submit your nominations in the review box below this chapter or the previous one (I suggest the previous one just so I can keep things organized).

Make sure you spread the word! Thank you all and happy nomination (again). :-)

~ Fae'sFlower


	3. Voting!

Sorry this took so long, everyone! Finals week took all my time, and nominations were still being PMed, so I extended the deadline. But nominations are now closed and voting can begin!

 **VOTING RULES:**

1: You can only vote for ONE (1) choice per category!

2: You CAN vote for the same author/ story for more than one category.

3: You CANNOT vote for yourself!

4: You may ONLY vote from the nominations on this list!

If a story you nominated isn't on this list, that means I checked it and it either 1) Won a past Greg Award. 2) It wasn't updated in the allotted time. 3) It wasn't in the wicked Play/ Musical category.

And now! Let's get voting!

 _ **AUTHORS:**_

 **Best Author**

vinkunwildflowerqueen

Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

mecelphie

Nausika Universe

 **Best Oneshot Author**

vinkunwildflowerqueen

 **Most Humorous Author**

vinkunwildflowerqueen

Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 **Best Romance Author**

fermataoso

Fae'sFlower

vinkunwildflowerqueen

Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 **Best Angst Author**

HatchetNoseGelphie

 **Best New Author**

N/A

 _ **STORIES:**_

 **Best Angst**

 _'_ _To Look Is Not To See_ _'_ by Princess Sammi

 _'_ _Stages_ _'_ by littlemissdelirious

' _Goodness Knows, the Wicked Die Alone_ _'_ by Echoes-of-Realities

 _'Goodness'_ by Nausika Universe

 **Best AU**

 _'_ _Until the End of Time_ ' by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _'_ _Play The Game_ ' by Fae'sFlower

 _'_ _Outlive A Lie_ ' by Fae'sFlower

' _To Have and to Hold_ _'_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 **Best Crossover**

N/A

 **Best Drabble/ Oneshot**

 _'_ _O is for the only one I see_ ' by Moreanswers24

 _'_ _Wasn't Forseen_ ' by LunaOdin1234

 _'_ _Little Voice_ ' by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _'_ _Together_ _'_ by Moreanswers24

 _'_ _Four in Hand_ ' by Ziva- Zia- Z

 _'_ _Wildest Dreams_ ' by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _'_ _Throughout the Land She Flies_ ' by lunarmotet

 _'_ _Our Kingdom_ ' by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _'_ _Little Voice_ ' by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 **Best General**

 _'_ _The Next Best Thing_ ' by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _'_ _Until the End of Time_ ' by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _'_ _Raising Elphaba_ ' by Sailor Rising

 _'_ _Throughout the Land She Flies_ ' by lunarmotet

 _'_ _Stages_ _'_ by littlemissdelirious

 _'_ _Until the End of Time: The Cut Scenes_ ' by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _'_ _Exhale_ _'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _'_ _After Forever_ ' by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _'_ _Secrets That Should Be Known_ ' by GreenBeanBubbleQueen

 _'_ _To Have and to Hold_ ' by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 **Most Humorous**

N/A

 **Best Fiyeraba**

 _'_ _Wildest Dreams_ ' by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _'_ _To Have and to Hold_ ' by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _'_ _Our Kingdom_ ' by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _'_ _Until the End of Time_ ' by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _'_ _Play The Game_ ' by Fae'sFlower

 _'_ _After Forever_ ' by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _'_ _The Future of Oz_ ' by 18lzytwner

 **Best Gelphie**

 _'_ _Personal Space_ ' by Rosie2009

 _'_ _Dark Corners_ ' by LolaVerdigris

 _'_ _Bird of Song_ ' by HatchetNoseGelphie

 **Best Bessa**

 _'_ _Sunday_ _'_ by Claudaujay

 **Best Other Paring**

Frex/ Annalie (Frexalie) in _'_ _Until the End of Time_ ' by vinkunwildflowerqueen

Avaric/ Galinda in _'Goodness'_ by Nausika Universe

 **Best Songfic**

 _'_ _Sunday_ _'_ by Claudaujay

 **Best Original Character (OC)**

N/A

 **Best Overall Fic**

 _'_ _Goodness'_ by Nausika Universe

 _'_ _To Have and to Hold_ ' by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _'_ _Until the End of Time_ ' by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _'_ _The Governor's Gambit_ ' by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _'_ _Play The Game_ ' by Fae'sFlower

 **Best Unknown Fic**

 _'_ _Two Short Witches_ ' by NewsieHamWho

 **Best Parody**

N/A

 **Voting will close December 31, 2018 at 12:00pm NOON EST. Votes can be submitted either by reviewing this chapter or PMing me. If you choose to PM, please make the subject "2018 Greg Awards Votes".**

 **Happy voting and best of luck to all nominated!**


	4. Results: Authors!

_Voting has closed and the results have been tallied! Here are the winners!_

 _ **AUTHORS:**_

 **Best Author**

3 – Nausika Universe

2 – mecelphie

1 – vinkunwildflowerqueen AND Ultimate Queen of Cliffies (In a tie)

 **Best Oneshot Author**

1 – vinkunwildflowerqueen

 **Most Humorous Author**

2 – vinkunwildflowerqueen

1 – Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 **Best Romance Author**

3 – fermataoso

2 – Fae'sFlower

1 – vinkunwildflowerqueen AND Ultimate Queen of Cliffies (In a tie)

 **Best Angst Author**

1 – HatchetNoseGelphie

 **Best New Author**

N/A


	5. Results: Stories!

_**STORIES:**_

 **Best Angst**

3 – _'_ _To Look Is Not To See_ _'_ by Princess Sammi

2 – _'_ _Stages_ _'_ by littlemissdelirious

1 – _'Goodness'_ by Nausika Universe

 **Best AU**

2 – _'_ _Play The Game_ ' by Fae'sFlower AND _'_ _Outlive A Lie_ ' by Fae'sFlower (In a tie)

1 – _'_ _Until the End of Time_ ' by vinkunwildflowerqueen AND ' _To Have and to Hold_ _'_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies (In a tie)

 **Best Crossover**

N/A

 **Best Drabble/ Oneshot**

3 – _'_ _Together_ _'_ by Moreanswers24 AND _'_ _Four in Hand_ ' by Ziva- Zia- Z (in a tie)

2 – _'_ _Throughout the Land She Flies_ ' by lunarmotet

1 – _'_ _Wildest Dreams_ ' by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 **Best General**

3 – _'_ _The Next Best Thing_ ' by vinkunwildflowerqueen AND _'_ _Until the End of Time_ ' by vinkunwildflowerqueen (In a tie)

2 – _'_ _Stages_ _'_ by littlemissdelirious

1 – _'_ _To Have and to Hold_ ' by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 **Most Humorous**

N/A

 **Best Fiyeraba**

3 – _'_ _Wildest Dreams_ ' by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _2 - '_ _Play The Game_ ' by Fae's Flower

1 – _'_ _Until the End of Time_ ' by vinkunwildflowerqueen AND _'_ _To Have and to Hold_ ' by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies (In a tie)

 **Best Gelphie**

3 – _'_ _Personal Space_ ' by Rosie2009

2 – _'_ _Bird of Song_ ' by HatchetNoseGelphie

1 – _'_ _Dark Corners_ ' by LolaVerdigris

 **Best Bessa**

1 – _'_ _Sunday_ _'_ by Claudaujay

 **Best Other Paring**

2 – Avaric/ Galinda in _'Goodness'_ by Nausika Universe

1 – Frex/ Annalie (Frexalie) in _'_ _Until the End of Time_ ' by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 **Best Songfic**

1 – _'_ _Sunday_ _'_ by Claudaujay

 **Best Original Character (OC)**

N/A

 **Best Overall Fic**

3 – _'Goodness'_ by Nausika Universe

2 – _'_ _The Governor's Gambit_ ' by vinkunwildflowerqueen

1 – _'_ _To Have and to Hold_ ' by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies AND _'_ _Until the End of Time_ ' by vinkunwildflowerqueen (In a tie)

 **Best Unknown Fic**

1 – _'_ _Two Short Witches_ ' by NewsieHamWho

 **Best Parody**

N/A

 **Best Dead Story**

N/A

And that's it for the 2018 Greg Awards! Congrats to all the winning stories and authors! It has been an honor to be your host once again! Via tradition, if you wish to be the next host, please PM me in August 2019 saying you want the job! The first person to PM me will get to be the host! So mark your calendars!

~ Fae'sFlower (Nia)


End file.
